The present invention relates to computer keyboards, and relates more particularly to such a computer keyboard which is consisted of two parts, each part being adjustable horizontally as well as vertically.
A variety of computers are known and widely used in different fields. As the keyboard of a normal computer system is made in a rectangular shell which does not fit the hands ergonomically, the muscles and nerves of the hands may be hurt easily after a long period of time in operation.